The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that supplies cold air to storage compartments to maintain food at low temperatures. A water tank is disposed inside the refrigerator, and a dispenser connected to the water tank is disposed in a door of the refrigerator. The dispenser is formed recessed into the door, or projects outward from the door. Accordingly, a user is able to dispense potable water from the water tank through the dispenser without having to open the door. Also, a tray is disposed at the bottom of the dispenser to allow water remaining in a cup to be discarded. The tray is disposed projecting outward from the door.
However, when the dispenser and tray are disposed to project outward from the door, an inattentive user can sustain an injury from bumping into the dispenser or tray while passing by the refrigerator.
Also, when the dispenser and tray are exposed to the outside, the inlet for the water supply tube of the dispenser is contaminated by impurities. Moreover, because the tray holds water discarded by users, the water stored in the tray can fester and foul interior compartments and the drain outlet of the dispenser.
In addition, design freedom for refrigerators is severely restricted and aesthetics are compromised by externally exposing the dispenser and tray.